The Tale of Marie
by RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars
Summary: It is a normal day on Pekopon, until a mysterious girl shows up. Who is she? Why has she come? Why do two platoon members seem to recognize her? And what is the secret behind her strange appearance? In this tragic tale of LOVE! and SACRIFICE!... you will find out... even if you probably didn't want to.
1. The Perfect Princess

**Phew, this was hard to write! But it was worth it. I hope you all enjoy this unforgettable masterpiece of splendid joy!**

* * *

The day was warm and bright, promising high hopes for the week, and putting everyone in high spirits for being a Monday. The sun shone brightly, dancing in front of the clouds, and the sky gleamed a beautiful blue. It was tranquil that day in the Hinata household, and everyone was content.

All but one. Someone mysterious ran through the city, gripping a shawl tightly over her shoulders so as not to be spotted. She was being followed… but by whom? It was a mystery. She threw a glance over her shoulder, hoping that they hadn't seen her, but as soon as her eyes made contact with their gleaming claws, she knew she had to run.

Keroro worked vigorously on his Gundam model, in the meantime oblivious to the strange occurrences that were happening about the city. He stuck his brush into a small can of red paint and took it out, the bristles dribbling with the heavy pigment. He brushed it gently off the edge of the can and took small strokes across the helmet of his Gunpla, making it shine like a thousand suns.

"Oh, Mister Sergeant, Sir!~" called a familiar voice. Keroro looked up from his Gundam model to see the face of his private, Tamama. He was waving a newspaper in his hands as he opened the door to the Sergeant's room. "Momotchi gave me today's newspaper, and great news! It has something in here that might lead to the progress of the invasion!"

"Geerrooooo? Really?" asked Keroro. "Let's have a look at this 'newspaper,' shall we, Private?"

"Yes, we shall!" the Private grinned, taking a seat with his captain. He happily unfolded the newspaper and pointed to the cover page. "Look at this picture, Sergeant-san!"

Keroro rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes at the image of claw marks that had torn up a dark alleyway. "I see… the work of an alien, now, is it?"

"Huh…? Oh, I just thought it was a pretty little picture, don't you think?" asked Tamama. "Like a friendly Worfarian made a sculpture in an alleyway!"

"Worfarian… alien monsters known for their destructive ability and habit to imprint instantly to their master…. In short, killing machines," Keroro whispered to himself.

Tamama watched, dumbstruck. "Huh?"

"But why would they be _here_, on Pekopon? How'd they get here?" he wondered.

"Ummmm… cuz Pekopon has really yummy candy?"

He shook his head. "No, no, Private. We mustn't be thinking of such at a time like this. This might be a dire situation! Don't you understand?" He shook him violently. "If Worfarians are on Pekopon, they might destroy the whole planet!"

Tamama gasped. "Then I can't eat cake!"

"Right! And we can't invade either, _or_ make Gundam models!" he screamed.

"But how will we stop them? They're _sooooo_ powerful!" said Tamama.

"I don't know." Keroro released his grip on the Private. "I tried fighting one myself, back in training school. It was practically impossible—even with my super spectacular strong amazing punches of awesomeness…" He looked away. "…it just would not kill the thing."

Tamama looked horror-struck. "No way! But you're so amazing, Gunso-san!"

"I know, Private, I know… but even _I_ will say that I cannot defeat a single Worfarian, even at my strongest point." He looked upward at the ceiling. "So whoever can is our savior indeed… but who could ever stand up to them?"

Keroro and Tamama jumped as something banged against the side of the house. Tamama clung to him in fear. "NOO! The Worfarian are attacking!"

"Calm down, Private. If it was the Worfarians, they'd have blasted a hole through the house already," Keroro assured. But oddly enough, this only seemed to make the Private _more_ frightened.

"Then what could it be?" he wondered.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should check it out," suggested Keroro. Tamama nodded and proceeded to follow his Sergeant out the room and into the backyard.

At this time, Fuyuki and Natsumi had just come home from school. They stopped puzzlingly in the backyard when they noticed someone in it, collapsed and wrapped in a cloak and shawl. Judging by the small impact in the side of the house, it looked as if the thing had ran into it.

"What's that?" asked Fuyuki.

"I don't know, maybe it was explained in the previous paragraph," said Natsumi. She quickly reread it. "Was this thing… running?" she wondered. She made a face. "Well, I don't trust it. I'm getting my shovel."

Fuyuki looked shocked. "WHAT? Sis, you're going to bury it?"

"When did I ever say I was going to bury it?" asked Natsumi, picking up her shovel from the supply cabinet at the corner of the fence. This only scared Fuyuki more.

"No! What if it's a person? We have to save it!" he insisted.

"Fuyu—ugh." Natsumi sighed, knowing that it would be useless trying to argue with Fuyuki. Knowing she couldn't change his mind, she reluctantly followed along to the unconscious creature.

Fuyuki placed his arms on the body and hastily shook it. "Hey!" he whispered. He gave it another shake. "Hey, wake up!"

The creature groaned and rolled over, accidentally letting the hood of its cloak fall down. Fuyuki gasped as he took in the sight of a girl, about his age, with fair skin and tresses of hair the color of cherry blossoms.

_Wow… she's really pretty,_ thought Fuyuki. _I wonder what she's doing all the way out here?_

"Fuyuki, is that… a girl?" asked Natsumi.

"Yeah… who is she?" he wondered. "C'mon, you help me pick her up, and let's take her inside."

Natsumi nodded. "Okay." She hoisted the girl up and began carrying her into the house.

"Natsumi-dono, Fuyuki-dono, what are you carrying?" asked a Keroro and Tamama who had bounded up to the two Pekoponian siblings.

"Shut up, stupid frog. We're busy with something here," she snapped.

"Is that what you call a dead body, Fukkie? Is it good to eat?" asked Tamama naïvely. Fuyuki scrunched up his face.

"No, this is a person! And she's alive!"

Keroro's eyes formed into narrow slits. "Ooh, Fuyuki-dono brought another giiiirrrl in the house? Could it be he… _likes_ her?"

Fuyuki blushed. "Ah, no! That's not true!"

Fuyuki and Natsumi set the girl down on the couch. She prepared some tea for the stranger while he and the two frogs watched over her silently sleeping body. _She's so serene when she sleeps,_ noticed Fuyuki. _But who is she? And if she was running, what from?_

It took about another hour until the girl finally began to stir. The four watched intently as she sat up and yawned, and her cloak fell completely off her body. They gasped. Without her cloak, they could see the elegant pink dress with jewels and sequins which she was clothed in. Not only that, atop her head was a gold crown. This girl was a princess!

"Y-y-y-y-you—" Fuyuki stuttered.

The girl drew in her breath and looked around at them, and the house. "Oh, my! Where am I?" she asked. "I don't remember being here!"

"You're in our house," Natsumi explained. You had collapsed in the backyard so we took you in."

"Sis was going to bury you," Fuyuki added.

Natsumi blushed. "I was not!"

"Was, too."

The princess girl giggled. "You're funny."

Tamama bounced up and opened his mouth. "Who ar—" he started to ask, but Natsumi just as quickly clamped her hand over is face and chucked him into the back wall.

"That's one of our pets." She forced a smile. "He has a skin condition. And can talk." She thought a moment. "Yeah, a skin condition that makes him talk!"

The girl looked over Natsumi's shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw it was Tamama who had been thrown into the wall. "Tamama-kun!" she gasped.

Natsumi's jaw, as well as Keroro's, almost hit the floor. "You _know_ him?" It shouldn't have been very surprising for either of them, seeing as this wasn't the first time something like that had happened, but it was still a lot to take in.

The girl didn't answer. She merely stepped out of the bed and ran over to the frog in the wall, her skirt almost floating as it trailed behind her. "Oh, Tamama-kun!" she cried, taking him out of the wall and hugging him. "It's been so long!"

"Um… do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

She sniffed in happiness. "It's Marie, remember? Don't tell me you don't recognize me just because I'm a human right now!"

Tamama's eyes filled with recognition. "PRINCESS MARIE? I thought you went missing!"

"You _are_ a princess?" Fuyuki gasped.

The girl, Marie, set Tamama down on a nearby coffee table. Her skirt swished around her as she turned around to face the others. "Please excuse me for not introducing myself earlier," she apologized with a small curtsy. "My name is Maria Susan, Princess of Keron."

"Y-y-y-your highness!" Fuyuki, Natsumi, Keroro, and Tamama bowed before her.

"However, for you to call me by my title would be uncomfortable, so if you may, just call me Marie," she said with a sweet smile.

Tamama swallowed hard. _Her smile's so cute,_ he thought. _C-could it be… I…?_ "I remember how we used to play together as children!" he told her.

"Yes, you were one of the only ones who would speak to me. Everyone else kept their distance because I was the princess of their planet." She smiled again, but this time she looked a little sad. "Tamama-kun… you were my friend."

Tamama sheepishly grinned. "Yeah, well, I…."

Suddenly, the back door burst open as Giroro poked his face in. "What the HELL is going on?! There's the big mark in the side of the house and—" He stopped when he saw Princess Marie sitting daintily on the couch. He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked gruffly.

Fuyuki's eyes flitted between Giroro and Marie. "C-corporal!" he said. "This is Marie-chan, the princess of Keron!"

"Marie?" he cocked his head to the side. "Maria _Susan_? Th-the…." Giroro stopped a moment to process the information. He practically jumped out of the shoes he wasn't even wearing. "TH-THE PRINCESS OF K-K-K-KERON!"

"Yep, that's me," Marie giggled. "You're Giroro, aren't you? I've heard a lot about you." She closed her eyes and smiled. "A _lot_."

"Uh-oh…" groaned Giroro.

"But it's okay that you've fallen in love with a Pekoponian. I even think it's cute," she told him.

Natsumi looked up. "Huh?"

Giroro cringed and looked away. _Nobody… has ever said that to me before. This girl… she's different from the others. P-perhaps I… I love… HER… instead…._

Just then, the floor started whirring and Kululu and Angol Mois spun up from under the Hinata household. "Ku ku ku, interesting thoughts ya got there, old man," said Kululu to Giroro.

"Shut up, Kululu!" he yelled.

Kululu stepped off his spirally platform and looked up at the stylish humanoid princess. "My, my. What do we have here?"

Marie's eyes widened when she took in the yellow frog. "Kululu-kun! Is that really you?" she asked.

"Umm… I guess so… yeah?" he said.

She scooped him in her arms in a hug. "Oh, It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Everyone gaped in shock at the two, though Kululu seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"H-how do you know _him_?" asked Tamama.

"Ah, it's a long story." Marie set Kululu down and began. "It was back when I was a young tadpole—" she giggled "—though I still _am_ a tadpole. I had snuck out of the castle and lost my way. I was so sad and scared, and I couldn't stop crying…. That was when _he_ came and comforted me, and gave me this rose." Her hand clasped around something on her neck, and they saw it was a rose pendant. "I'll never forget that day. We became friends afterward and saw each other again and again."

"Ku, ku, ku… wait a sec… is that… YOU, Marie-chan?" asked Kululu. Marie smiled at him.

"In the flesh!"

Everyone continued gaping in horror. Kululu was nice as a child?

"I'm surprised that you are a Pekoponian right now, though," said Kululu.

Marie looked down sadly. "See, that's the problem…. I'm afraid that if I show you my true form, _they_ might find me."

"Who's 'they?' " asked Natsumi.

"It's okay if you show us you're true form. We'll protect you," Fuyuki assured her.

Marie smiled. "Thank you." Sighing, she raised her hand to twist a button on her crown. A pink light enveloped her being as she was absorbed in it. Suddenly, the human Marie disappeared, and in her place was a beautiful Keronian with light pink skin, a gold hat that resembled a crown, and a cute little tail. Some loose strands of her pink hair had escaped from under her hat. Wearing a skirt and with jewels on her hat, her symbol was a crystallized pink heart.

All the Keronians, Pekoponians, too, stared at her in awe.

_She's so pretty!_ thought Keroro. _Like a Gundam character of some sort, only BETTER!_

_She certainly has aged a bit since I last saw her, though she is still a bit young,_ Kululu noticed. Still, he blushed a bit.

_So cute…._ Tamama blushed too. _She's prettier than I remembered…._

Giroro ogled in amazement. _Wow! Natsumi is nothing compared to THIS!_

_They forgot about me!_ thought Dororo tragically. _I was here this whole time and they STILL haven't noticed!_

Marie glanced up at Dororo in the corner of the ceiling and offered a warm smile. "Why don't you come down from there?" she beckoned sweetly, coaxing Dororo out of his trauma.

A faint line of blush spread across Dororo's cheeks. He bowed to her in gratitude. "So caring…. I am in your debt!"

"You're certainly a lot prettier than all the other stupid frogs," said Natsumi.

"Thank you," said Marie.

Keroro, however, did not seemed satisfied. He rubbed his chin quizzically at this said princess. "You don't look like the other Keronians, come to think of it," he told her.

"Oh." Marie folded her tiny arms behind her back. "That's because my mother was a different species! I'm half-Angol, you see."

"Umm… can I break the fourth wall for a second?" asked Angol Mois.

Keroro kicked her quickly in the leg. "Quiet, Mois-dono. There's a princess in here."

She looked away, sad that everyone was ignoring her again.

"Wow! So you're an alien AND a princess?" said Fuyuki, very excited at the thought. "There's just one thing I don't understand. You mentioned a _they_. Who is this 'they?' "

Marie sighed. "Let me explain. It is the least I can do since you saved me." Her eyes suddenly started drifting. "I originally came to this planet to escape the Worfarians, but they followed me."

"The WORFARIANS?" Keroro pressed his hands against his cheeks in horror. "_You're_ the one they're after?!"

"Yes, I am." She looked away again. "I am not sure what they want to do with me, but I think it might be because of the magical objects I possess."

"Magical objects?" Fuyuki was listening intently now.

"Yes." Marie waved her hand through the air, creating an illusion of five crystals. "There are five crystals I have inherited, and they want to steal them from me. The first crystal"—She summoned an image of a red crystal.—"has the power of love. The second"—a yellow one—"has the power of happiness. The third and fourth"—one green, one light blue—"can posses the flora and fauna, and the last…"—a dark blue gem—"has the power to create rainbows."

"Wow," breathed Fuyuki. "How amazing! And what do the Worfarians want with them?"

"With my five magic crystals, the Worfarians…" She drew in her breath. "…could destroy Pekopon!"

"WHAT?" everyone gasped.

"But—that's _my_ job!" protested Mois.

Keroro looked over his shoulder at her. "Mois-dono… back to your chores!"

"Aww… yes, Uncle," said the Angol girl, leaving.

"We have to stop them, somehow!" said Natsumi. "There must be some way we can stop the Worfarians from taking away your magic crystals!"

"It should already be tricky for them, as the crystals are bonded with my soul," said Marie.

Fuyuki put his fist over his chest in determination. "Then we'll protect you at whatever cost, alien princess!" he promised.

Marie smiled again, making Fuyuki's heart, as well as every other male in that room, melt. "Thank you."

But just then, there was a loud banging at the door. It burst open and a monster poked its gigantic head inside, its protruding fangs dripping with saliva and blood. It struggled against the doorway to squeeze its overly-large and scaly body inside the small house. "WHERE'S THE GIRL?!" he bellowed.

"Ah! It's them!" screamed Marie, hiding behind Fuyuki. He stood bravely in front of her.

"You can't take the princess," he told the Worfarian. "Not without going through _us_ first!"

"Very well." The Worfarian snickered, its voice sickening and hoarse. "You have yourself a deal, Pekoponian."

Fuyuki was just about to step up. "WAIT!" called a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Marie. "Don't worry, with the magic of my five crystals, I will be able to defeat the Worfarian," she assured him.

"Are you sure you want to do that, princess?" asked Fuyuki.

"Yes, I'm sure," she smiled. Marie stepped forward, holding her arms out in front of her. The five crystals materialized and began spinning in a circle. She closed her eyes and a faint mist surrounded her.

"O magic crystals of the cosmos, I command you, return this creature to the depths from upon which it first took step onto this planet. For the damage which it has caused, let it cease!" she chanted. Her eyes shot open, and they were glowing.

"N-no, no, wait!" said the Worfarian. The mist left her and began surrounding it, instead, almost so tightly as if to suffocate him. "Don't kill me, I—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" With one mighty tug, the Worfarian was gone in a puff of smoke.

Marie came back to the ground and let out the breath she'd been holding. "And that does it for the Worfarian!" she said triumphantly. Everyone cheered for her. It had been scary at first, but with Marie now with them, they were surrounded in the assurance that everything would be all right—and also that all of their lives had taken a turn for the better.

The End

* * *

"Well?" Keroro idly brushed his fingers off on his chest. "What's the feedback, platoon?"

Tamama set the stack of papers back down. "That… sucked!" he said. "I'm sorry, Sergeant, I love that you wrote it and all, but… everything was so twisted and out-of-character! Not the first part, I mean, don't get me wrong—" Tamama giggled nervously. "—I _do_ admire you a lot and all, but I wouldn't admire some… some _random Keronian_ over my beloved Sergeant! And if she could have defeated the Worfarian in one blow, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SHE DO THAT IN THE BEGINNING TO AVOID THE WHOLE FREAKING MESS?!"

"I was hardly remembered!" sobbed Dororo.

Giroro tore up the papers in rage. "WHO THE HELL WRITES CRAP LIKE THIS?! I WOULD _NEVER_, I REPEAT, _NEVER_, DITCH NATSUMI FOR ANYONE! _ESPECIALLY_ NOT SOME MADE-UP PERSON WHO DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!" he fumed.

"Yeah, thanks for admitting, Corporal," said Keroro.

"Shut up! And Keron doesn't even _have_ a princess. And using magic crystals to make rainbows?" He scoffed. "What kind of shit is that?"

"Rainbow shit, that's what," Keroro told him. He turned to the rest of his platoon. "Well, since all of you seemed to detest my self-made story for Operation: Invade Via Sickening Pekoponians With the Horror of Mary Sues, I hereby declare this invasion plan… a success! If _you_ guys are ticked off, then maybe we can tick off all the rest of the Pekoponians, so much that they'll kill themselves in a horrible act of suicide! For it is such a shame to be reading such crap like this," said Keroro.

Giroro nodded in agreement. "Oh, I don't dislike the idea of suicide much right now myself," he said. "Your story really WAS horrible. I almost hated your Mary Sue as much as Saburo. Almost. …But he's still worse."

"Good, that's the kind of reactions I want," Keroro grinned. He quieted when he heard sobs. He looked over his shoulder to see Angol Mois crying. "Mois-dono? What's the matter?"

"It's so mean!" she bawled. "Uncle, why would you write something so _horrible_?"

"Ku, ku, ku. Not to mention inaccurate. The things in this story are highly unlikely to transpire," explained an angry Kululu. "For example, there is no such things as Worfarians. You've made each one of us who is male be attracted to the Mary Sue of this story, when clearly there's no depth to her personality. Also, she's obviously NOT a Keronian. 'Marie' is not a Keronian name, nor do Keronians have hair. I thought we already established that when you tried to pull off that silly plot involving beauty parlors. And Tamama is homosexual. He doesn't _like_ girls."

"Is this true, Private?" asked Keroro. Tamama blushed.

"Continuing, it is practically impossible for a princess of Keron—although we do not have one—to be a half-Angol, because if an planet-destroying half-breed was seen running around the universe, that would be _just plain stupid._" Keroro and Angol Mois nodded, both understanding, but the latter rather solemnly. "Also, I did NOT give a rose to a Mary Sue! Roses are pitiful little things that are weak and too delicate for someone like _me_ to care about."

Everyone silenced at Kululu's sudden rise in temper.

"I don't even care if Keronian's can't fly," he muttered.

"Roses remind me of blue Keronians," piped up Angol Mois all of a sudden. "And spiral glasses!"

Kululu gave her a strange look. She returned it.

"Well… at least we can all live in the blissful knowledge that Marie is not real," said Keroro.

Just then, the door to Keroro's room banged open and a pink Keronian princess stepped in. "Uh, hello, my name is Marie, and I am a—"

Silence throughout the room. The Keroro Platoon exchanged glances with each other and grinned. "LET'S GET HER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Marie as all of the Keronians dog-piled on top of her. Before long, she was suffocated and died a horrible and tragic death. The last object to see her was Mr. Shovel, as he was used to dig a hole in the backyard to hide the body. A moment of silence for the deceased….

Keroro wiped a bead of sweat off his brow and pat the lump of dirt with the shovel. "Phew, that was weird… was there actually a Keronian named Marie?"

"Ku ku ku, obviously not. Like I said, that would be stupid," said Kululu.

"Then how did she come to life if she's not real?" Keroro wondered. "It's like making something that _isn't_ living _living_."

"You could say, all things are living?" asked Angol Mois. A nervous Giroro twitched as he polished his All Things Are Living raygun.

"Ku ku ku, no. That raygun only makes already-living things turn into Pekoponian humans," Kululu explained.

Keroro scoffed. "That's kind of silly. If you named it 'All Things Are Living,' then why can't it bring the inanimate to life?"

Kululu merely shrugged.

"But, then how…?"

Once more in the background, Angol Mois gave a nod of approval toward the stack of papers. "Good job, story," she thumbs-upped.

"No problem, Madam Lord of Terror," said the story.

She sighed. "Ah, being insane as so many benefits."

Natsumi was passing by, but stopped when she spotted Angol Mois talking… to a stack of papers, it seemed? "Um… what are you talking to, Mois-chan?" she asked.

"This story!" she said, holding it up. It quickly went back to being the inanimate object it always once was.

Natsumi adjusted the heavy load of laundry in her arms and shrugged. "Eh. Crazy girl."

"Yup! You just keep thinking that," smiled Angol Mois. Natsumi left, and her smile quickly faded into a grin of evil. "Keep thinking that…."

* * *

**Oh boy. Angol Mois on crack is scary.**

**Get it? _CRACK_? Like in a random fic? ...That was lame.**

**I still admire those who can pull off Mary Sues so well. I tried so hard and yet there's still room for her to be annoyingly perfect... (sob) Well, you can't blame me for trying. But seriously, HOW do they do it? How do those people write Mary Sues so naturally? I must learn their secrets and harness them...**.


	2. Love At First Sight

"Whatcha doin', Sergeant-san?"

Tamama bounded up to his commander and peered over his shoulder at the stack of papers he had by his feet.

"Remember our invasion plan yesterday, Private?"

Tamama scrunched up his face in disgust. "Ew, the one about invading with Mary Sues? Yeah, I remember. Unfortunately."

"Gero, gero, gero. Well, I was thinking that if we _continue_ that plan—"

He cut him off. "DON'T EVEN CONSIDER IT, SERGEANT! THAT'S JUST CROSSING THE LINE ON SOOOOO MANY LEVELS!"

Keroro only grinned to this. "Ah, but don't you see the beauty of my plan? You are disgusted by it, which is the reaction I want. If we can get _all_ the Pekoponians disgusted by Mary Sues, we'll be able to put them in such a fit of horror that we'll invade without them knowing!"

"I'm a little afraid to ask now, but…" Tamama rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I thought you already finished writing that crap. What could you possibly do to make Maria Susan any more irritating?"

Keroro gave his froggish laugh again, and gathered his papers. "Here, Private. Why don't you see for yourself. I'll gather the rest of the platoon as well, so they can give me feedback." He left the room, and Tamama began reading, not knowing what to think nor how to prepare for the torture that was soon to come.

* * *

"Fuyuki! It's time to go to school!"

Fuyuki Hinata yawned and stretched out of bed. That was probably his sister Natsumi calling him again, nagging for him to wake up. Hastily he dressed and prepared for the school day so as not to be late to walk to school. Today would be a special day—Marie's first day of school (as a human, of course).

Marie had decided to start going to a Pekoponian school because she wanted to make more friends on her stay on the planet. _She sure is friendly,_ thought Fuyuki, blushing, as he waited by the gate of the house for Natsumi and Marie to catch up. Natsumi was in the process of helping Marie into her school uniform. Fuyuki shuffled his feet, trying to keep warm in the chilly morning air.

Finally, they came out. He smiled as he caught sight of Marie's cute eyes dart away from him and grip the handle of her school bag in embarrassment. Her hair was down and flowing gracefully past her shoulders and she was dressed very neatly, in quite a trendy and cute way. Despite the fact that he instantly looked away, he still couldn't help blushing at the sight of such a cute school girl. _Going to my school!_ he inwardly added. _Walking! With me!_

They began walking to school, the three of them—silent, at first, awkwardly. Not like there was anything Fuyuki could do to change that. He tried not to make eye contact with Princess Marie as he walked alongside her. Just then, Marie stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Marie-chan?" asked Natsumi. She seemed to be looking at something off the sidewalk. Natsumi looked over her shoulder and caught the image of a bench. But the bench probably wasn't what Marie was so entranced by; probably more so the person that _occupied_ the bench.

He was laying down on it ever so casually, looking like he could have been lying on anything, just then. For a minute, Marie almost took him for being asleep, until he cocked his hat and flashed her a smile. She started blushing.

"Wh-who's that?" she asked Natsumi, gripping her elbow for support.

"Um… that's Saburo-senpai," said Natsumi. "He's the bad-boy of our school. Don't worry though! He doesn't bite!" She held her hand out to the shy princess. "Would you like to meet him?"

Marie gingerly took the offer, letting her hand drop into Natsumi's as the two of them left Fuyuki feeling awkward.

S-Saburo-senpai…." Her voice was hardly past a whisper. Natsumi wandered up to Saburo and blushed. Even though she had an excuse to talk to him now, it was still a little hard to face her crush so forwardly…. _I must do this!_ she told herself. "Saburo-senpai!" she said, a little louder now.

Saburo sat up and looked at her. "Huh?"

"Um…" She pushed Marie forward. "This is Maria Susan. She's an alien princess." She gave her a little nudge. "Say hi, Marie-chan."

"H-hi…" Marie whispered shyly.

Saburo stood up and shook her hand. "Ah, nice to meet you"—He gave her a wink.—"_Princess_ Marie."

Marie's face turned a bright crimson, much redder than her pink cherry-blossom hair. Natsumi carefully dragged her away from her crush.

Saburo whistled. "Whoa, that was one pretty girl. I wonder if she likes me?" _You should ask her out,_ said the voice in his head. _Shut up, voices in my head,_ he shouted back at him. The voices in his head persisted. _You're in looooooove~ love at first siiiiight~ ah, how romaaaantic—_

_SHUT UP ALREADY, STUPID VOICES!_ Saburo commanded in his head.

_…Yes sir,_ thought the voices. They promptly left.

_But what if…_ Saburo laid back down on his bench and looked at the sky. _…what if I really DO like her…?_

"Um… Natsumi-san?" asked Marie when they were far enough away from Saburo.

"Yes?"

"How do you know…." Her fingers tightened around the handle of her book bag. "…when you're in love?"

"Hmmm…." Natsumi put her finger to her chin and thought. "I guess I would have to say… you start blushing around them a lot, they seem really cool and awesome suddenly, you can't get them out of your head, and… they cut class."

Marie blushed again and held her face with her hands. "In that case, what I'm feeling… must be love!"

"Huh? For who?" she asked.

"For Saburo-san!"

Natsumi stopped walking. "Wait… WHAT?"

"He's so cool and whatever!" exclaimed Marie. She started talking to herself. "Oh, but isn't falling in love with a Pekoponian forbidden on Keron? Oh, well! I still love him anyway! Forbidden love… so romantic! And I bet it's the first time that something like this has happened, too!"

Natsumi cringed. _Darn it… lucky Saburo-senp—I MEAN…. Lucky Marie! Yeah. I'm not jealous of Saburo-senpai._ She twisted the handle of her school bag, fuming. _I am NOT jealous of Saburo-senpai. Oh darn it, that Marie-chan's so cute…. No way… it couldn't be… I'm going lesbian for her…? EW!_ But no matter how much Natsumi denied to herself the obvious fact, she just couldn't resist Marie's lovely charm. That girl really was adorable, in more ways than one.

"Um… guys? We should hurry up and get to school already," said Fuyuki.

"Oh, dang it! You're right, the bell's about to ring!" Natsumi grabbed Marie's hand and started running. Her heart skipped a beat. _I don't like her, so why does my heart beat so fast when we touch?_

They reached school. The day passed rather quickly for the two siblings, and surprisingly, Marie was amazingly smart. She excelled in every subject, making all the other students jealous of her rare abilities. She was also a stunning athlete, able to jump more vaulting horse stacks than Koyuki OR Natsumi combined! Koyuki, however, was more confused than impressed—not to say she wasn't pretty impressed.

"Who's she?" she asked Natsumi. "She's amazing! Better than any ninja I've seen! Why haven't I met her before?"

"Oh, that's… Marie-chan." Natsumi leaned over and whispered into her friend's ear, "She's a princess! Of Keron!"

"Ohhh," whispered Koyuki. "I see."

"She also has five magic crystals with different powers," she added.

Koyuki's eyes sparkled. "Wow! Marie-chan's so cool!"

"I know!" said Natsumi.

But Marie had something else on her mind that day. _Saburo,_ she kept thinking. _He's so handsome. I wonder if he l-likes me?_ There would be only one way to find out, but she was afraid of the outcome. Still, she had to try—it was indeed true love that the girl had fallen in, and she would not give up on the boy of her dreams _that_ early.

So after school had ended, Marie told Natsumi and Fuyuki she would meet back up with them at the house. The two siblings agreed to watch where she going and what she was going to do. It wasn't like they didn't trust her, but they were too worried for her well-being to be able to let her out of their sight. Secretly, they watched her as she ran up to Saburo on the bench on her way home.

"S-Saburo-san…!" The girl blushed. This was harder than she thought. "I—I was wondering, w-would you…—"

"Would you go out with me?" Saburo interrupted. A furious blush exploded on both their cheeks. "Oops… sorry," he apologized.

Marie shook her head. "It's fine. I'd love to! In fact, I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

Saburo gave her a warm smile and took her hands in his. "Do you think… this could be true love that we're in?"

"I think so," said Marie.

From behind the bushes, Natsumi and Fuyuki cringed. _Lucky Saburo!_ they both thought.

"Sis, we have to tell the others!" said Fuyuki.

Natsumi nodded. "You're right, Fuyuki. Everyone must know. We need to split them up!"

"Yeah!"

But secretly, on the inside Natsumi was thinking something entirely different. _Oh, darn it all. What if they actually DO love each other? Should I support them? But…_ She looked away sadly. _I want BOTH of them! For myself! But Marie especially…. Hee, hee. Augh, I'm scaring myself with this whole liking-Marie thing. When will it stop? It's so weird._ Natsumi scrunched up her face. It really was feeling weird to have a crush on someone of the same gender. After thinking it over, she concluded there could only be one possibly explanation.

Kululu. He must have… _done_ something to her to make her have a crush on this girl. Not like she was embarrassed about it, because Marie really was wonderful, but it MUST have been his fault.

When Natsumi and Fuyuki went back home, they gathered up the platoon, Momoka, Koyuki, and Angol Mois.

"Everyone, sis and I have an announcement," began Fuyuki. Everyone looked intently at him. "It seems to be that Marie is now in a relationship with Saburo." He banged his fist against a random podium. "We have to split them apart! Marie belongs to me—I MEAN, all of us!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Fuyuki entwined his fingers. "Tomorrow is their date. We will do whatever possible to break them apart."

Tamama raised his hand. "I have a question." Everyone looked at him. "If Marie and Saburo are happy together, why would we break them apart?" Natsumi seemed to have the same idea going through her head, but she tried to deny it.

"Let me explain something to you, Private," said Keroro, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You like Marie, don't you?" Tamama blushed. "We know you do. We all do. And so for Saburo-dono to do something like _steal_ her from us is just unacceptable." After considering this, they all decided it would be best to break them apart.

The day of the date drew nearer. Marie seemed awfully happy when she came home. And after school ended the next day, they parted ways so she could leave with Saburo. However, Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Koyuki had other plans….

They gathered behind the bushes with Momoka, the frogs, and Angol Mois to watch the date transpire. Marie walked up to Saburo and gave him a shy hug.

"So, where would you like to go?" he asked her.

"Everywhere! I want to see all of this planet's beautiful sights!" she responded.

Saburo gave a light chuckle and started writing something down on a piece of paper with a pen. Marie curiously looked over, wondering what he could be doing. "Oh, this?" he said. "This is my reality pen. Whatever I draw comes to life."

"Wow! How cool! Did you make it yourself?" she asked in awe.

He smiled. "Yup."

Her eyes sparkled. "Wow! What a genius! I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you!"

He hugged her around the waist, bringing her closer to him. "And I'm just as lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

Behind the bushes, her admirers cringed.

"Ooh, I've never disliked Saburo-dono this much!" said Keroro. "How DARE he take Marie from me!"

"But, Mister Sergeant, sir," said a sad Tamama. "I met her first! She's MINE!"

"Ku, ku, ku. You're both wrong, _I_ met her first. She clearly belongs to me!" Kululu said.

They started fighting. "But you're a creep!"

"I know that."

"She belongs to me, and only me!"

"Finders, keepers."

"Hey, Saburo… do you hear something?" asked Marie.

Saburo shook his head. "Must be the squirrels again." He tilted his head to the sky. " 'When the squirrels start flying, it is then that the chubby lady is found and stopped.' –623 (Mutsumi)"

Marie giggled. "Don't tell me you're a poet, too!"

"Maybe I am," he teased.

They laughed and continued their date. Saburo finished drawing his paper airplane on a piece of paper, and to Marie's amazement, it transformed into a paper airplane big enough to fit both of them. As Marie stepped inside, she remembered just then how she used to have her own reality pen as a child, that Kululu once gave her a long time ago, until it got stolen by a thief. Now its existence was merely a feather of a memory, which she kept close to her heart, for it was a symbol of love.

Saburo stepped inside the paper airplane and it took off into the afternoon sky. He took her to see all the exotic places, the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, and any other romantic place he could think of. It took Keroro's best space ship to keep up with them.

"Awww… he's taking her to the coolest places!" said Fuyuki in sheer disappointment. "Lucky Marie…."

_Lucky Saburo,_ thought all the frogs.

Eventually, Saburo took Marie back home to Oku-Tokyo. They went to the park, where the pretty scenery enveloped them and the cherry trees bloomed in shades of Marie's lovely hair. Saburo stepped closer to Marie, his face not looking much a different color.

"Oh, Saburo." She leaned her head against his shoulder, making Natsumi cringe in jealousy. But for whom? "Thank you so much for the date. It was wonderful."

"No problem," he said to her. He took her chin in his hand and stared into her hot pink eyes. "Listen… Marie, I…" He blushed. "This date has been really great for me too. I—I really like you…."

Marie smiled. "I… like you too, Saburo…."

Suddenly, they embraced. Their silhouettes dimmed against the sun as the space between their lips slowly vanished. That's when the ones in the bushes lost it and jumped out.

"Saburo-dono! How could you betray our friendship? I thought we bought Gundam together!" said a forlorn Keroro.

"You can't have Marie! I saw her first!" shouted Tamama.

Giroro stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "She's too pretty for any of you. The only one Marie belongs to is _me_!"

"Ku ku ku… someone's got blackmail~," teased Kululu. Saburo blushed.

"She remembered me! I don't want to share her!" Dororo argued.

Natsumi grabbed her head in her hands and screamed. "Ugh! I don't even know who to be jealous of anymore!"

"I can't give up someone so cute and adorable!"

"If Fuyuki-kun wants her, I'll want her too!"

"I'm just here to break up the action!"

"You could say, no agreement?—"

"WAIT!" All heads turned to Marie, who had spoken. "Just because I'm dating Saburo doesn't mean you have to fight. I'm sure you can all come to some agreement, right?"

Everyone except Saburo and Marie exchanged glances with one another. "Nah," they said. They started fighting amongst each other for Marie's love.

"Eeek!" Marie squealed as they all tried to grab for her, only to be pushed down by someone else. The quarrel was getting awfully messy and dangerous…. Saburo stepped in front of Marie and wrote "shield" on a piece of paper, which saved them both.

"Why do _you_ get her, Saburo-senpai? It's not fair!" said an angry Natsumi.

Saburo narrowed his eyes. "Because I love her!"

Marie shivered and hid behind Saburo. _He's so brave,_ she thought.

"Um, if I may point something out?" said Angol Mois, standing unharmed. It was almost as if she didn't even take part in the fight. In fact, she probably didn't. "Like, if you REALLY were a half-Angol, Marie, you'd be able to protect yourself! So why do you need _him_ to do it?" She pointed accusingly at Saburo.

"I can protect myself," Marie replied calmly. "I beat that Worfarian all by myself. And I AM a princess."

Angol Mois looked hurt, almost offended, even. "That—that doesn't even make any sense!" She transformed into her Angol form all of a sudden and started materializing her Lucifer Spear. "If this planet can't see you for your true absurdity, I'll… I'll just have to kill you all! ARMAGE—"

"STOP!" cried Marie. Everyone turned to her, as she as well had transformed into her Angol form. It looked almost like Angol Mois', except instead of bloomers she wore a miniskirt, and it was pink instead of purple, and stilettos took the place of her boots. Instead of the collar and wrist cuffs, she wore a jeweled choker and bracelets. A large, pink crown sat atop her head in place of a giant hat. In her hand she gripped a Lucifer Spear similar to Angol Mois', but the planet at the end was heart-shaped.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha…?" Angol Mois stuttered, at a loss for words. "Even if you WERE half-Angol, you don't have enough Angol blood to be able to wield a Lucifer Spear!"

"Right. Which is my Lucifer Spear does not destroy planets, but protect them," she explained.

Angol Mois could only stand there in shock. "B-but the Angol Tribe was _born_ so they could _judge_ the planets! That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense," said Marie.

Angol Mois put her hand on her hip and took a good look at Marie. "You know what, I think you're, like, lying. I'll demonstrate." Without a second of hesitation, Angol Mois calmly walked over, ripped the Lucifer Spear out of Marie's hands, and pounded it to tiny pieces with her own Lucifer Spear. She wiped a bit of sweat off her brow. "See? All better! Like, no Lucifer Spear for you!"

Marie stared at the shattered bits of her Lucifer Spear in disbelief. How rude this Angol girl was, to destroy a piece of her own belongings! And she was a princess; how dare she do that!

She felt arms go around her, and looked up to see Saburo. He was smiling at her. "It's okay, Marie," he said. "Angol Mois is just being a jerk right now, and I don't know why, because usually she's so nice. You don't need to listen to what she tells you."

Angol Mois gaped.

"Yeah, Marie." Natsumi came over to comfort her, too. "We all care about you, so what Angol Mois says doesn't matter in the least bit."

"I agree with Natsumi," said Giroro.

"You're important to us, and that's what matters," Fuyuki assured her.

Tamama glomped Marie's leg. "Yup! Cuz we all love you!"

"You matter to each one of us," said Keroro.

Dororo silently nodded. "Even when you leave, I will always remember you as a friend."

"Ku ku ku. I like curry."

"But—but—but—" Tears formed in the corners of Angol Mois' eyes.

"We can still be friends, Angol Mois," said Marie, holding her hand out to her.

Angol Mois only slapped it away. Marie looked devastated.

"Mois-dono! Why would you do that? Can't you see that this girl just offered you friendship and you rejected her?!" said Keroro angrily.

But a new confidence burned within Angol Mois' eyes as something snapped within her. She did not need these people telling her what to do; she would abide by her own rules from now on! The last straw had been drawn! She pulled out her Lucifer Spear once more, and a grin passed over her lips. Her eyes widened in excitement as they made contact with Marie's. If these people would not rid her, then she would have to rid her herself!

"AR-MA-GE-"

"—DDON!" At the last second, Marie pulled out another Lucifer Spear from within her heart and placed it in front of Angol Mois. A pink bubble trapped her inside and put the girl to sleep. Everyone let out their breath and started cheering.

"Good job, Marie!" Saburo congratulated.

Fuyuki wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

Marie wiped some sweat off her brow and sighed. "That should do it. When she's in the bubble, she'll be asleep for a few days. But she'll still be okay."

"She can stay in there FOREVER, for all I care!" said Keroro.

"But, Gunso-san, who will do your chores?" asked Tamama. Keroro twitched as he heard knuckles cracking behind him.

"Yeah, stupid frog. Who _will_ do your chores?"

"GEROOOOOO!~" Keroro ran screaming off into the distance.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Natsumi shouted at him.

"Ku ku ku. That could have been awfully messy. It's a good thing Mois-chan was put to sleep before anything drastic happened," Kululu said.

"Yes," Tamama agreed. "She could have probably even killed us all, but at least Marie-chan saved us."

The End

* * *

Giroro sighed and tossed the stack of papers toward Keroro. "Another failure, as usual."

"Ku ku ku. I have to agree with him for once. It totally sucked. Mois-chan was completely right about Marie," said Kululu.

"Huh?" Keroro looked up at him, confused.

"I'm really surprised that you got her diabolicalness so spot-on though, Sergeant." Tamama forced a laugh. "For a while, I thought you were oblivious to how evil that woman was."

Keroro shook his head. "Wait, what?"

"You know…" Tamama pushed the stack of papers toward him and gave an indifferent shrug. "…the part where she tries to destroy the planet again, then goes psycho and tries to kill Marie?"

Keroro said nothing to this, only "…." He picked up the papers and sifted through them. Once he found the part Tamama was talking about, he started reading. His eyes slowly widened. "What th—I DO NOT REMEMBER WRITING THIS PART!" he yelled. "All right, real funny. WHO DID THIS?!" He looked over at Angol Mois, the immediate victim. "Mois-dono! Did _you_ write this?!"

Angol Mois hid the pieces of story she'd been tearing up behind her back. "Er, nnoooooo…. …Wait, what?"

"You heard me. This part of the story." He pointed somewhere near the end. "Did you hack into my computer and write it?"

She tilted her head at him innocently. "No… I thought _you_ wrote it, Uncle. That's why I was so angry when Marie put me in the bubble. I even tore up your story!" She showed him the torn pieces of paper. "See? Even _I_ need to manage my anger _somehow_."

"Well, of COURSE I didn't write it, Mois-dono! Whoever put that part in made you so out-of-character. I mean—" He scoffed. "—you were _sticking up for yourself_. We all know you're incapable of doing that! Because you're a submissive, spineless airhead!" He flashed her a smile.

"Yes, I know I can't stick up for myself, Uncle," Angol Mois said sweetly. "I'm a spineless airhead, just like you said! But…"

"…but?" he said skeptically.

"That just makes me love you _even more_! Come over here, Uncle; let me show you how much I love you!" Angol Mois scooped up Keroro in her arms and departed to another room. A little while later, after hearing many sounds of screams, Keroro returned with knife marks all over his body.

"I—I'm not going to insult Mois-dono ever again…" he shivered. Kululu did a victory dance, which was dismissed by the rest of the platoon as him just acting like the creeper he was.

Tamama was silent for a moment and scratched the back of his head. "There's just one thing I don't get…" he said. "If you didn't add that part in, Sergeant, and that woman didn't… who _did_…?"

There was silence in the room, for no one knew.


	3. Truths Revealed

**Yup. Final chapter. Nothing to say except that this chapter might be a bit random. But then again, everything I write is. Oh, and... apologies in advance for the extreme Angol Mois-OOCness that is to come. This was kind of complete and utter crack so I'm not sure if any of it makes the least bit of sense. So if I were you, I'd just smile and nod and slowly back away from your computer.**

* * *

It all started with a mysterious package.

Keroro didn't know what to do with it at first, when it arrived for him in the mail. There was no return address. Should he take it to his room? Or burn it?

But it was dreadfully tempting.

Quickly, he took the mysterious package to his room, where he used a knife to slit it open. He could only gawk, just gawk, at what he saw laid within.

No. Freaking. Way.

It was the third chapter. To the Mary Sue story! But Keroro didn't remember writing it. So who could have committed such a horrible deed…?

Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of our little green friend. Keroro took the story out of the box and began to read. And this was what he read….

* * *

Cars crashed. Birds fell from the sky. Planets exploded. And children screamed.

"Umm…." Fuyuki sweatdropped and looked up from the book he was reading and at the person in front of him. His eye twitched. "K-Kululu… why are you pink…?"

Kululu turned away from the boy, only to show him his back. He looked over his shoulder and gave his signature laugh. "It's a long story, kid."

Fuyuki tried to think of what could possibly happen that would ever motivate Kululu to be pink. But Kululu remembered it like it was all yesterday. Which it actually was.

_"Sooo… what's your favorite food?" Kululu asked Marie. She looked at him and opened her mouth in delight._

_"Strawberries!"_

_"Strawberries… hmmm…." Kululu left mysteriously, leaving the girl to only wonder why he wanted this information. Down in the lab, the answer was clear as he dumped bags of strawberries into a bathtub._

_"Ku ku ku! Time for a strawberry bath!" he said, diving inside._

_And the result of this action was, as we now know…_

_…a pink Kululu._

—End flashback.—

* * *

"_Beneath the veil of starry sky, as cold as winter's darkest night…_"

Keroro froze from cleaning the dishes. What was that wonderful sound?

"_It's there you sleep, silent and deep, you're all alone_," came the sound once more. It was resonating from within the backyard.

_I must find what is making that beautiful sound!_ thought Keroro. He let the plate in his hands shatter to the ground as he ran into the backyard.

Wonder of wonders! He couldn't believe his eyes. The one who was singing the song was Marie! Keroro blushed. _She has a beautiful voice…. Like… like Lacus*…._ He gazed up at her as she sang it all out. _I think I've fallen even more in love with her._

"_Yakusoku no nohara… fields of hope… fields of hope…._"

Marie ended her song. Keroro started clapping. She blushed and tucked some of her cherry-blossom hair behind her ear. "Y-you were watching…?" she whispered.

Keroro slowly nodded. "That was a beautiful song you sang, Marie-dono."

She smiled, but her eyes looked full of pain. "Thank… you." She looked away sadly. Keroro took a seat next to her, and she sat down as well.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her.

Marie sighed. "It's Saburo."

"Oh?"

She rested her chin on her hand and looked away from him. "I—I don't know, it's just… there's something I don't feel is right in our relationship."

"But you've only been on one date!" Keroro was silent for a moment. "You can't give up this early!"

She wiped something from her eye with her palm. "I don't want to give up, I…." She sighed again. "Y-you know that kiss we had?"

Keroro cringed. "Y-yes…?"

"Well…" She bit her lip, looking a bit embarrassed. "…I—I didn't really want to do it. You know, wasn't ready for it. I feel like he was forcing himself upon me or something."

He balled his hands into fists and seethed. "I knew that Saburo-dono was up to no good… but nor were the others, either…."

They were both silent for a moment, an awkward moment, until Keroro said, "Well… Marie-dono, it's best for you if you not go after guys like him."

"Really…?" she said.

He nodded. "There are other guys for you out there. Better ones. And whoever you choose, I will support you with them."

She smiled. "Thank you… Keroro-kun. You're such a sweet friend." Keroro blushed.

The next day at school, as Koyuki waited by the Hinata house for Natsumi, she was surprised to see Marie appear next to her.

"Koyuki-chan, Marie-chan is going to walk to school with us," she told her ninja friend.

"Huh?" For a second, Natsumi almost suspected Koyuki would be disappointed. But instead the young ninja broke out into a grin and started hugging Marie. "That's great!" she said. "I'm so happy, Marie-chan!" To Marie's surprise, Koyuki sniffed her all of a sudden. _Her scent…_ thought Koyuki, _it smells like… cherry blossoms! Such a sweet fragrance… I think I'm in love…!_

On the walk to school, Marie stopped as she spotted Saburo. She went over to talk to him.

"Um… Saburo, there's something I think I need to tell you," she started.

Saburo looked up at her from the bench he was on. "Yup? What is it, Marie?"

"About that kiss yesterday… I—I wasn't really ready for it! And I think it might be best if we…." She looked away, searching for the right words to use. "I mean, I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship just yet. Let's just be friends."

Saburo gazed at her for a moment, then sighed. "Ah. Shame. Well, I'm sure there's someone out there for you, so you go ahead and find them."

"Okay." Marie curtsied. "Thank you for understanding." With that, she left.

Saburo sighed. _That boy for her is a very lucky one indeed. That Marie is so irresistible. Man, I really am in love._

While at school, Marie found herself in a few more romantic dilemmas—with the strangest people! When it was lunch break, she was walking through the halls and happened to bump into Momoka.

"Oof!" they both said as Momoka fell down. Marie, however, landed gracefully on the floor when she fell, just like the princess she was. Even with Momoka's superb rich-girl manners, Marie was born with her grace and elegance.

"Are you okay?" asked Marie, getting up and holding out a hand to the blue-haired girl. Momoka nodded and took her hand gratefully.

"I'm so sorry." She blushed in embarrassment. "I completely didn't see where I was walking! Ohhh, I'm so clumsy…!"

To this, Marie flashed her adorable smile. "Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about a thing!"

Momoka's heart pounded inside her chest. _I haven't actually met this girl before…. It was only yesterday that I met her, because Fuyuki-kun likes her… but she seems so nice! How could I hate someone like her? So sweet and innocent, unlike all the other kids our age who hate me because I'm so rich. I want to be her f-friend…._

She held her hand out to her and bowed. "I—I'm Momoka! It's nice to meet you! C-can we be friends?"

Marie stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, considering if she should take it or not, and then accepted. "Of course we can, I'd love to! My name is Maria Susan, Princess of the Planet Keron! But you can just call me Marie."

Momoka's heart practically leapt to her throat. _Th-this girl's a princess? S-so she's richer than I am…. It's so nice to have someone who understand what it's like to be rich! I'm sure the two of us will be the best of friends!_ Her face turned a little red. _Hehehe… even Fuyuki-kun won't be able to take this girl away from me…. She's all mine!_

"M-Marie-chan… would you like to come to my house after school?" asked Momoka.

She nodded in excitement. "Oh, I'd love to, Momoka! I'm so glad we're already friends!"

"R-right! And I'm sure Tama-chan will love it too. He's said so much about you!"

"Oh? You live with Tamama-kun?"

Momoka nodded happily.

"Wow! I can't wait!"

School passed rather quickly for the two of them, until a limo came up beside the school to pick up the two girls. Paul rolled down the window at winked at Momoka.

"Well. Come on, let's not dilly-dally!" she said. Marie could only seem to stare in silence. "S-something wrong?" asked Momoka. She shook her head and hopped in.

"Who's this, now?" she asked, referring to Paul.

"Oh, him?" Momoka giggled. "That's Paul, my butler."

He held his hand up to her in a gesture of greeting. "My pleasure to meet you, Friend of Lady Momoka's."

She giggled again and poked Paul in the shoulder. "Uh, Paul?" she whispered. Her hair formed into spikes. "THIS GIRL'S A PRINCESS, SO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY AND BE MORE POLITE!"

"M-my apologies, Lady Marie…" said a wounded Paul.

Marie stepped back, a little bit in shock. _What the heck is going on?_

As Paul laid on the ground by the limo, he accidentally caught a glimpse up Marie's skirt. He blushed and started nose-bleeding. Thankfully, Marie did not notice this minor detail.

_I-I'm not a pedophile, a-am I?_ though Paul. _No, I couldn't be… but maybe I am… for Lady Marie…._

They made it to the mansion in a little under an hour. It was a long drive from the station to the residence. The limo pulled by the front gate to drop them off. Paul helped Momoka and Marie step outside and into the mansion.

"Please feel free to make yourself at home!" said Momoka. "We have the finest architecture in Japan, and the most highly-trained soldiers guard the house!

"Oh, um…." Marie forced a smile. "It's lovely!"

Momoka's delighted expression fell. "What? Is something the matter?"

"N-no, nothing, it's just…" She sighed. "…I didn't expect for you to be rich…. And ever since I ran away to Pekopon, seeing riches always remind me of my old home…."

"Oh." Momoka bit her lip. "I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea you ran away." She gave her a hug around her shoulders. "How come you did so?"

"The Worfarians," she explained. "They wanted to attack me for my magic crystals. I defeated one of them, and I'm sure there are still more back on my home planet. I-I'm afraid to go back…." She wiped a tear and perked back up. "Besides, I'm just so happy being here with all of you!"

Momoka's eyes glimmered. "In that case, let's go see Tama-chan!"

When the two girls met up with Tamama, he did not seem to like the idea one bit that Momoka was closer to Marie. He instantly reverted to angry-Tamama mode.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING WITH MARIE-CHAN!" he yelled angrily.

"Um…" Momoka peered down. "…holding her hand?"

"YES! YES, EXACTLY! WHICH YOU CANNOT DO, BECAUSE MARIE IS MINE! MINE AND ONLY MINE!"

"Tamama-kun, I'm not _just_ yours—"

"YES, YES YOU ARE, AND DON'T TRY TO DENY IT! YOU COULD ONLY EVER BELONG TO MEEEEeEEeEEeeEeeEEEEeE!"

"But, Tama-chan!" Momoka pouted. "I thought Marie and I were friends! You can't take her away!"

"YES, I CAN! AND I TOTALLY WILL!"

"T-Tamama-kun…." Marie forced a laugh. "D-don't be jealous for me, okay? Jealousy isn't a good thing."

But Tamama was no longer listening. A spark flew between his and Momoka's eyes.

"I'll beat you yet, Momotchi!" he said angrily… and adorably… at the same time.

"We'll see about that!"

And then she did it.

The awful crime.

Momoka went up to Marie… and kissed her.

_AUUUUUUGH!_ thought Marie. _I WAS KISSED! BY A… BY A GIRL!_

"Aw, two can play at that came!" said Tamama. He did the same. Marie covered her mouth and blushed.

It was just then that Momoka and Tamama realized what they'd just done.

"MARIIIIIEE!OhmigoshpleaseforgivemeI'msosorryIdidthatIamsosososos ososorryforwhatI'vejustdonepleasepleaseforgiv eme!" cried Momoka.

"OmigodIcan'tbelieveIjustkissedyouI'msosorryMariechanbutIcan'thelpitbecauseIloveyousomuch OOHIlikecandypleaseforgiveme too!" sobbed Tamama.

Marie hesitated a moment, considering what she should do. She ran out of the mansion, confused and sobbing.

"Awww… LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, TAMA-CHAN!" evil Momoka yelled.

He shielded his head with his hands. "Waaaa! I'm sorry, Momotchi!"

Marie ran into the Hinatas' backyard in a fit of sobs. She accidentally changed back into her Keronian form as she cried. Giroro, who had been polishing his gun, looked over and happened to see the sunlight catch on her golden hat. He sighed and put his gun down to console the girl.

"You are crying, I see," he told her.

She wiped her tears and gave another small whimper. "Duh. What else would I be doing?!"

"Here." He pushed something toward the young princess and blushed. When she looked to see what it was, she saw a sweet potato. "Want one?"

"S-sure…" she said.

"Would you mind it if I asked what's the matter?"

"N-no, I guess not…." Marie went and sat down next to him on a cinderblock to eat her sweet potato. "S-so you know how I'm not with Saburo anymore, right?" she asked. Giroro nodded. "Right. Keroro-kun probably told you. Well, today, after school… I visited Momoka-san's mansion, and she and Tamama-kun…" Marie blushed and spurted out all in one breath, "…sh-she and Tamama-kun both kissed me!"

Giroro paused, then his eyes slowly widened. "W-w-w-wait… WHAT?!"

There were tears in her eyes. "They kissed me!"

"Um… that's, er… I'm sorry about that," he told her. But deep down inside, the fiery Corporal was thinking, _That's not fair. That's just not fair. How dare THEY steal Marie-chan's kisses before I do!_

Yeah, yeah. We know what you're thinking: How could Giroro be caring about someone? Allow us to explain. Corporal Giroro had a strange habit of randomly lusting after teenage girls for pretty much no reason. He did this a lot back on Keron and then he started doing it on Pekopon. And when he did, he cared absolutely nothing for their personality, happiness, or well-being and only for their body. This all changed when he met Marie. Suddenly, the hard-boiled Keronian soldier actually started having feelings of love blossom inside his battle-scarred chest. As they say, love changes people, aliens or not.

But still, deep down lingered the Corporal's uncontrollable desires to steal Marie for himself and not share her with anyone else….

"Um… Giroro-san?" said Marie. "You… look like you're steaming…. Is something wrong?"

All of a sudden, Giroro pushed Marie's dainty Keronian body up against the fence. The sweet potato was accidentally knocked out of her hands. "I'll… make… you… all… mine," he growled.

"Ah! What's going on?" she cried.

Giroro moved his hand to her shoulder, making sure to pin her well to the fence. He quickly pressed his lips against her. Any cry to be saved was muffled; all she could manage was barely a whimper. But in her head, Marie screamed from the kiss. _No! Stop!_ she yelled in her thoughts.

Luckily, this mental scream for help was heard by none other than Fuyuki. He barged out of the house, shouting for the alien princess. "Marie! Marie!" he called. He saw her pinned up against the fence by Giroro. Bravely, he jumped into action, knocking Giroro out of the way. The need to save Marie had boosted his adrenaline, which made him immensely strong.

The frightened princess ran sobbing into his arms. "Oh, Fuyuki-kun! I'm so glad that you saved me!"

"It's okay, Marie-chan. I don't know what's up with the Corporal," the boy comforted. He shot Giroro a glare, which he returned.

"I'll get you someday, Marie," growled the jealous red frog. "You'll be mine someday, I swear it!"

Fuyuki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, keep dreaming, Corporal." He looked down at the Keronian in his arms. "Are you all right, Marie-chan?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay now," she whimpered. "That was so scary…."

He sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you're okay." Before he knew what overcame him, Fuyuki lifted the girl up to his lips and gave her a kiss of his own. Then he blushed. Marie took herself away.

"AAH! Why the heck does this keep happening to me?" she screamed.

"Wait, Marie-chan! I'm sor—" It was no use. She had already run away.

Unfortunately, by escaping, Marie hadn't so much luck. By the time evening peeked through the clouds, Marie had already shared a kiss with Saburo, Momoka, Tamama, Giroro, Fuyuki, Koyuki (she swooped down from the ceiling and gave her a shy little peck), Natsumi (Natsumi screamed afterward and ran off, claiming that Kululu had done something to make her do it) and Kululu (he "fell" onto her, but apologized afterward. And was still pink). The only ones she _hadn't_ kissed were Keroro, who told her himself that he'd support her with whoever she wanted and thus refused to force himself upon her, and Paul, because that would be just kind of gross. She hadn't kissed Angol Mois, either, but that was only because Angol Mois was still in the bubble… of doom.

"Why does everyone keep kissing me?" Marie asked herself. Natsumi, who happened to be nearby, decided to answer this for her.

"Simple. They all like you," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Natsumi was not known to be a dense person. She always knew when something out of the ordinary was going on.

Marie thought a moment. "But… you kissed me, too!"

Natsumi had no comment to this. Instead she blushed, and left the room.

Then she came back in. "Aw, crap, I just realized something!"

"And what is that?"

Natsumi held her forehead in distress. "Mom's coming home! What are we going to do? What if she doesn't like you staying here with us?"

Marie walked up to Natsumi and put a hand on her elbow. "It's okay, I'm sure we can think of something when the time comes."

That time that would come came soon. No sooner did Aki walked through the door than did she first lay eyes on the beautiful Keronian princess Marie. Her eyes began to sparkle.

"It's…"

_It's WHAT?_ wondered Marie as she stood there nervously.

"…PERFECT FOR MY MANGA!" Aki swept Marie up in her arms and hugged her to her chest. Marie practically suffocated. "OhhhanotherKeronianomigoshyo u'resocuuuuuuuuute!" she said all in one breath. She pulled Marie away from her and looked her in the eye. "Who are you? Where did you come from? What is your backstory? TELL ME ALL OF IT! I WANT TO KNOW!

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Uhhhhmmm… okay, I—"

"Wait! Wait just one second! I have to gather all the others, too!"

Marie watched as Aki left to haul over her two kids, the five platoon members, the other three Pekoponians, and to roll a large pink bubble containing an Angol into the room. She sat down to listen, anticipating the dramatic story that was to come.

"Um… well, m-my name is Maria Susan, and I'm the, uh, Princess of Keron," she said in a small voice.

Aki sparkled. "Wow! There's a princess in my house!"

Marie blushed.

"But she's half-Angol, too," added Fuyuki.

"Half-Angol?" Aki thought a moment. "Like Mois-chan!" She looked over at Angol Mois floating lifelessly in the pink bubble. "Hey… why IS Mois-chan in that bubble thingy, anyway?"

Marie looked sad suddenly. Aki caught this small detail.

"Oh, okay. If you don't want to say, honey, I won't make you. But…." She inched closer. "You must tell me more! I want to hear all your life experiences so I can incorporate it into manga! This will make a great story!" _And why is Kulu-chan pink?_ she secretly wondered.

"Oh, um." Marie gave a nervous giggle. "Let's see. Where do I start?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Tamama waved his hand in the air. "Tell her about your childhood with me!"

"You were friends with Tama-chan?" said Aki, listening intently with a notebook.

Marie nodded. "Oh, yes. We were the best of friends! But I also had another best friend in my childhood." She looked over at Kululu and giggled. His already-pink face grew a deeper shade of red.

Aki gasped. "Oh, how _cute_~! Kulu-chan used to have a friend!" She grinned evilly. "Or was it _girl_friend?" This only made him blush more.

"Oh, no. Kululu-kun and I weren't like that!" Marie laughed and dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "Besides—" She stopped laughing and sighed. "—there was… someone else."

Silence in the room.

"He and I used to be good friends. He was the reason I wanted to become a bride when I grew up and not a queen. Until one day…" A tear trickled down her eye. "…he… died."

Everyone drew in the breath during the moment of tension.

"What… was his name?" Tamama asked quietly.

She smiled. "Gary."

Tamama unconsciously nodded, taking in this bit of information.

"But it was all okay in the end!" she continued. "Because that's when I met Kululu! He came and comforted me, and that was when we met and he gave me a rose." She giggled. "Right, Kululu?" He blushed.

"What? Pphft, I still find that hard to believe. I mean, honestly. When is Kululu ever nice and sweet?" asked Keroro sarcastically.

"Hey! Kululu's _always_ nice and sweet when he's around _me!_" she said. This brought everyone to stare at Kululu in shock. Simply _shock_.

"I… I like her more than curry…" Kululu confessed. They were only more silent to this. "There's just something about her that I-I'm so attracted to…. She's extremely clever. More so than Saburo, in fact." He looked over at him. "No offense to you or anything."

"None taken." Saburo stuck his hands in his pockets and posed. "Only your money…."

"What?" said Kululu.

"Nothing~."

Aki finished scribbling something down. "Okay, Kululu! Continue telling us!"

Kululu blushed again, knowing that by being cornered by someone like Aki, he'd have no choice but to comply. "Well… she was really the only one to care about me during childhood…. In fact, there was even this one time where I almost went crazy and plowed through my school with an army tank. But then Marie came and she… she made it all better. I didn't do it, and now, because of her, she's made me the person I am today. Ku ku ku."

Aki put her hand to her heart, touched. "Awwww…."

Kululu was silent, a bit embarrassed to having confessed all that.

"There's just one thing I don't understand." She tapped her pencil on the edge of her notepad. "Why are you pink?"

"Yeah, Kululu-kun. Why _are_ you pink?" asked Marie.

To this, Kululu only said in a quiet voice, "Because… you said you like strawberries… so I bathed in them…."

There was a large pause. And then, it all came down like a monsoon.

The laughter.

A vein popped on Kululu's head. "H-hey!"

"But—but—but—but—!" Keroro tried to stop to catch his breath. "Y-you're acting so sweet to her—HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"It's what you call 'humiliating,' right, Sergeant?" laughed the Private.

"I think I'm going to die of laughter!" said Giroro.

Fuyuki and Natsumi were laughing too. Everyone was.

Except for Marie. "Hey, you guys! It's not funny! Kululu's very important to me for that!"

They stopped laughing as it registered. If they were just as sweet… would they have Marie for themselves?

Kululu let out his breath. _I thought I was going to die for embarrassment for a second there,_ he thought, _had not Marie saved me from humiliation._ But he still couldn't help from blushing.

"So—" Aki suppressed one last giggle. "I know what you're all thinking. Don't think about faking it to an adult." She eyed everyone in the room, showing them that she knew about all of their crushes on the same person. "But I must say, I've never met such an interesting character like this before! One who _everyone_ adores—You all must tell my why you each like her!"

"Well," thought the Sergeant, "she reminds me of Lacus. And she's sweet and caring to everyone around her."

"She seems to be the only one to have a grip on reality when all the rest of us are being comedic under the control of the narrator!" Tamama piped up.

"Huh?"

"Um… I don't know?"

Giroro was the next to speak. "She has amazing abilities that would impress any soldier. And she's hot! And pretty!"

"Those last two are the same thing, old man. Ku ku ku."

"Shut up, Kululu. It's totally not."

"She's such a cool alien!"

"Definitely better than the stupid frog. And she reminds me an awful lot of someone…."

"She's kind to me despite my loads of money!"

"She smells like cherry blossoms and is really cute and sweet and nice!"

"She's completely perfect. Not a flaw within her."

"She remembered me!"

"…"

"Okay… maybe she didn't…."

"Well?" Aki looked at Kululu and winked. "What do _you_ like so much about her, Kulu-chan?"

He thought a moment before answering. _Why DO I like her so much?_ he wondered. _Well… she's the most pure and innocent being I have ever met. And it's only natural that someone as dark-hearted as me would be attracted to her. Only someone like her would ever have the heart to love me regardless of my evil nature. She's not destructive or mean in any sort of way. All my life I've been searching for someone like her, and I've only ever found one._ He smiled. "I guess you could say—"

They heard bubbles cracking. Uh… if that was in any way possible.

"Um… what was that?" Fuyuki asked.

"I don't know," said Marie. "What was it, Kululu?"

"You're… completely kind-hearted and innocent and I've never met anyone like you who's so nice to me regardless of my faults!" he let out all at once.

Note to self: do not neglect yandere.

They will break.

You.

But unfortunately, Kululu was not one to realize this.

"But," he continued, "it was because of her kind nature that I figured out that, since she's a half-Angol, she protects the planets. Also, I knew it all along because I study Angols as a hobby. Ku ku ku. I was surprised to learn an Angol like that existed."

"No, they don't!" protested a random Angol Mois. "I'm an Angol so I should know!" She was promptly re-bubbled.

Aki put a finger to her to her chin. "Ah, yes. Didn't someone also mention you're half-Angol, Marie-chan? Tell us about that!"

"Oh, okay!" Marie perked up. "Let's see… all the Angols are really loving. My mother, Tia, cared so much for me, even though her husband banished us both back to Keron. They… never talked… to each other—But! She taught me all about saving the planets! And my half-brother, Noa, was so kind-hearted. Sometimes he would even bend the rules of Angol for my well-being."

"Wait." Kululu cut her off. "You mentioned that Angol Tia was your mother. And if Angol Noa was your half-brother… ku ku ku… wouldn't that make Mois-chan your half-sister?"

Somewhere off inside a pink bubble, they almost thought they heard someone scream.

Then after the scream, it was silent for a moment.

"Let me adopt you!" Aki chirped all of a sudden.

"Ah—?" Marie sweatdropped.

Fuyuki and Natsumi seemed horrified by this very idea, because they both wanted Marie for themselves. But they had nothing to worry about, because at that moment, Marie sighed and shook her head.

"What? Why not?" Aki asked, devastated.

Her hot pink eyes wandered, and she confessed, "I'm… sorry, I can't. Lest you forget, I'm a princess. I can't just leave my people." She smiled sadly.

"Oh… that's right," said Aki disappointedly.

"Yeah! Marie only gets to be with us!" said Tamama.

"Gero gero. She can be with whoever she wants."

"Ku ku ku. No, she can't."

"Marie must only be one of ours, and that is mine."

"Eh—?" Marie said. "Look, guys—I can be with ALL of you!" _Besides,_ she grinned, _I really can't decide amongst you. You're all so great!_

"Really?" they said.

She nodded. "Really."

Kululu had a look of sadness on his face. "But—you t-told me that…."

"There, there, Kululu." Marie wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Everyone else, getting jealous, joined in the hug. All but one….

_CRACK!_

They stopped hugging one another. "What was that?" asked Aki.

Marie shrugged. "I don't—AAAH!"

All of a sudden, someone's long arm wrapped around her throat. Everyone gasped and looked up to see who it was. But the identity of the culprit, they found, seemed to be even more shocking than the fact that Marie's life was in jeopardy.

"M-mois…dono?" Keroro stared up at her dumfoundedly. "Put Marie-chan down right now!"

"Yes, dear Uncle!" said Angol Mois. Automatically, she dropped the Keronian princess. Marie fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

But even though she had nearly been choked to death, she stretched her hand out to her. "Mois-san? Would you like to join in the group hug?"

All she did was glare. "You… hugged…" she growled.

"…Huh…?" said Marie.

"You… hugged…" Angol Mois glowered down at her. Her face was shrouded in darkness and she had blood-shot eyes, not too different from those belonging to a crazed homicide. "…KULULU!"

"Um… yeah?" Marie shivered. "M-Mois-san, if you try to hurt me again… let me just tell you that I can put you back in the bubble!"

"If you think… that you can beat me… in my current state…" She grinned creepily. "…THEN YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" Angol Mois whipped out her Lucifer Spear and started cackling like an insane maniac. "No matter how much power you have, you can never compare to me!"

"Why not?" Marie asked bravely.

"Because I'm yandere, of course! It's a win for me!" Her face fell in shadow again. "You hugged Kululu, am I right?"

"Um… yes," she said. All of a sudden, Marie did something very unlike herself. The once-perfect Keronian princess had doubts of her victory.

"THEN YOU SHALL DIE!" Without mercy, the Angol girl—the REAL Angol girl—began Armageddoning Marie over. And over. And over. And over. And over. And over. And over. And over. And over. And over. And repeat. Everyone watched in horror. But it wasn't the Armageddons that were sickening—it was the knives. Oh god, the knives. So many knives.

Blood splattered everywhere. Marie's flesh made sickening sounds as it was torn apart, bit by bit, joint by joint, bone by bone. The person they once knew as Marie was suddenly transformed into a hopeless pile of mangled body parts… all brought by the same person.

Angol Mois wiped some sweat off her brow. "Phew! That was fun!" she exclaimed. Her Lucifer Spear (as well as all the knives) fell from her hand as she dropped to her knees in surprise. "Marie-san! Like, who DID this to you?"

And then came the sweat-drops—which soon subsided back to screams of terror. Naturally.

"What? Is something the matter?" asked Angol Mois. "Could it be something on my face?" Gingerly, she felt around it, only to find that when she brought her hand away it was caked in blood. "Oh. Seems my hands are dirty. Guess I'd better go, like, clean them! Hmm hm hm hmhm~." She hummed and started skipping off.

Everyone was left to mourn over the loss of their departed princess. Keroro cringed. He knew this was partially his fault; Angol Mois was his responsibility, and he had to take action for everything she did. _Seriously, I think a dog would have been much easier…_ he thought.

"Mois-dono!" Keroro barked. Angol Mois turned around. "Don't you realize what you've done? Have you no shame?!"

"Um…. You could say, no regrets?" she said innocently.

"But—but—you just _can't_ kill Marie-chan!" He gestured toward the direction of where what used to be Marie laid. "You just _can't_ kill off a Mary Sue! That destroys the purpose of their existence!"

Angol Mois gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Like, Uncle! I'm so proud of you for finally breaking the fourth wall!"

He sweatdropped. "Um… what?"

Just then, they all heard a groaning sound. They turned around to see a horrific sight. The pile of Marie's body parts… was moving!  
"Whoops. Guess I didn't quite kill her. I'll, like, fix that." She brought her Lucifer Spear back out.

But it was too late. The body parts had already reassembled. They pieced together themselves in a manner that the rest of the group could only assume to be was one thing….

Zombie-Marie.

They screamed again.

"I'll eat your brains!" she gurgled.

They continued screaming.

"Just kidding!"

They stopped.

"I… am super confused," said Natsumi.

"What's there to explain?" Marie asked. "I'm a zombie! I've always been!"

"…Huh…?"

"There WAS no princess!"

Everyone stared back at her almost as if she were a pile of mutilated flesh brought back from the dead—which she _was_, but still.

Zombie-Marie rolled her eyes. "I've been controlling your brains all this time? To get you to like me?"

They were silent for a moment, and then the "Oh"s and "Ahhhh"s and "I get it now!"s and "I KNEW something was up"s and "cool, whatever"s and "ku ku ku"s rolled out among the crowd.

And Angol Mois stood triumphantly above them all. "You see? You see that?! I told you so! I _told_ you she was evil!"

"Be quiet, Mois-dono," Keroro snapped. She sulked in the corner.

"So… everything we did… and everything we thought… was just a false reality?" asked Fuyuki, seeming quite ticked off and angry that his mind had been played with.

"Yup! Pretty much," Zombie-Marie smiled. "But you can all still love me, though."

All eyes were on her.

"Well? I don't feel any hugs~."

If zombies can't be killed, then Marie was the first.

The End

* * *

"That should do it!" Dororo sighed, leaning back from the computer screen. "Now I'll just have to mail this to Keroro-kun and the others." He narrowed his eyes. "It serves them right for forgetting me for so long! But I know this will work. It took a lot of work adding in those extra parts to the first and second chapter! Now with this third chapter, I know I'll get my"—Under his mask, the blue ninja grinned.—"revenge."

"Hey, D! Watcha doing?"

Dororo sputtered and quickly covered the computer screen with his hands. He saw Koyuki trying to look over his shoulder. "Oh! Uh—um… Lady Koyuki! This is just, haha, a… erm… present! For Keroro-kun!"

"Oh, okay. Have fun making it!" Koyuki smiled and walked away. Once she'd left, Dororo slipped the copies of the story into a package and sent it to Keroro—who was utterly horrified. As well as his unlucky subordinates, two of whom thought:

_DAAAAAAHHH! THEY GOT US SO OUT-OF-CHARACTER! WHOEVER WROTE THIS SHALL DIE! ARG!_ and _Why did the writer make ME be the villain? …And I clearly am NOT lusting after Natsumi! I mean…. Looks aren't everything! If that was true, then we'd have invaded already!_ and _Corporal~ I can hear your thoughts, you know…._ and _I did not just admit. I did NOT just admit. Wait… how can you hear my thoughts…?_

And so, our story goes back to the beginning… thus bringing it all to an end… because for now, the platoon was occupied with being angry at how out-of-character and illogical the story was, wondering why Angol Mois would ever go psycho, and puzzling over who would ever write such crap.

Only one thing's for certain….

Kululu scratched his chin in irritation. "Pink…?"

**(Yup.)**

"…No, seriously. _Pink_?"

* * *

**The end! (****_Finally_****. Ugh.)**

***Oh, and... Lacus is a Gundam Seed character. The song Marie was singing was called "Fields of Hope".**

**O.O I just had a realization...**


End file.
